Miłosne konflikty
by skingirl
Summary: Jace wyjechał do Francuskiego instytutu razem z Issy by znaleźć lekarstwo na dziwne skutki uboczne zdziałane przez zerwanie więzi z Jonathanem. Podczas 5 miesięcy ich nieobecności pomiędzy Clary a Parabatai Jace'a dochodzi do dziwnych uczuć.


Clary... – Spojrzała na niego pełna bólu.

Alec... Ja nie wiem co mam robić. Od paru miesięcy się nie całowałam... Czuję się...samotna.

Znam ten ból... Tyle, że ja tęsknie za..

Magnusem. – Dokończyła. Lekko ujęła podbródek Aleca i podniosła tak by mógł spojrzeć w jej oczy. Złapał jej rękę i delikatnie opuścił ją na swoje kolana. Po ciele dziewczyny przeszedł miły dreszcz.

To nie tak... Ja go kocham. Ale on...

Sądzę, że kocha ciebie. – Dodała posyłając drobny uśmiech w jego stronę.

Zabawne. Też tak myślałem... Ale problem jest taki, że ja kocham Magnusa, on Simona, Simon Ciebie, ty Jace'a a on ciebie. Tak więc kto kocha mnie? Kto miałby miejsce w sercu dla mnie... – Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła palce w pięść. Jej kostki zbialały tak bardzo, że wyglądało to tak, jakby kości miały zaraz wyjść na wierzch.

Może ja... – Chłopak wstrzymał oddech.

Ale...

Jace mnie opuścił. Razem z Isabelle wyjechał do Francji, a mnie zostawił samą. Sądzisz, że mogłabym kogoś kochać... kogoś kto mnie opuszcza. Tak wiem, poleciał robić badania... Mają go wyleczyć. Ale w takim razie dlaczego nie poleciał tam z ukochaną... A tym czasem ty zacząłeś się mną opiekować... Widziałam twoje cierpienie... Ty pomagałeś mi, a ja tobie... Dlaczego miało by być inaczej...

Czułem to. – Odparł nagle uśmiechając się. – Czułem każdy wasz pocałunek. Nie dosłownie ale czułem jego pragnienie i miłość. Ja też tego pragnąłem... Uczucia jakim go obdarzałaś. – Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem.

Możesz to poczuć.

Nie rozumiem... – Odparł kiedy powoli zbliżyła się do niego.

Pocałuj mnie Alec. Zapomnij o chłopcach. Przypomnij sobie cel istnienia na świecie mężczyzny i kobiety.

Clary, chciałbym ale...

To zrób to. Każdy robi to co chce... Ale ty zawsze się podporządkowujesz. Postaw się rzeczywistości.

Nie powinniśmy... – Zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej.

Ja pomogę ci, a ty mi. Obydwoje tęsknimy... Obydwoje zostaliśmy opuszczeni... Pragnę...

Ciebie. – Dopowiadając słowa ujął jej podbródek i przybliżył go do siebie. Dzieliły ich jedynie milimetry. Zamknęli oczy. Zatrzymał się. Skrzywił usta i przystał. – Nie mogę...

Możesz. – Jej usta znalazły jego wargi. Powoli musnęła je wpełni świadoma swojego czynu. Zastygli. Po chwili przyciągnął ją do siebie i odwzajemnił gorący pocałunek. Swoją ręką znalazł koniec jej koszulki i powoli wsunął dłonie pod niego, robiąc palcami na jej plecach i brzuchu delikatne kółka. Uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. Robiło się coraz cieplej. Alec złapał ją jak księżniczkę i ze zręcznością nocnego łowcy przeszedł przez pokój nie napotykając się na żadną przeszkodę, nie przerywając pocałunków. Gdy był pewny, że nic nie stoi na drodze potknął się o brzeg łóżka i razem przewrócili się na nie śmiejąc się. Nagle Alec przerwał.

Przepraszam... – Zaczął.

Proszę, przestań. – Odpowiedziała z pocałunkiem. – Przestań gadać... – Odsunął się od niej siadając obok i podpierając głowę.

Niepowinniśmy byli tego robić.

Dlaczego. Bo teraz boisz się uczucia do mnie?

Bo zranimy Jace'a. – Jej mina zastygła. Nie myślała o nim aż do tej chwili.

To on nas zranił. Zranił i ciebie i mnie. Odszedł. Pozostawił nas samych. Wiesz, że przez te pięć miesięcy czułam się martwa? Teraz tak nie jest. On jest typowym chłopakiem... Ty nie. Pamiętasz, gdy się poznaliśmy prawie mnie udusiłeś. Wtedy czułam, że żyję. Teraz gdy się całowaliśmy również to poczułam. Nie tylko w sercu, ale w całym ciele i duszy. Pragnę Jace'a ale to właśnie ciebie kocham. – Zamarła. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek wypowie te słowa na głos.

Ale tak nie można... – Odpowiedział. Po chwili nie wytrzymał i znów ją pocałował. – Chrzanić zasady. – Wymamrotał. Położył ją na łóżku i energicznym ruchem zdjął swoją koszulę. Całował ją delikatnie. Szedł od szyi w górę. Gdy natrafił na usta drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wbiegła Isabelle, a za nią Jace. Zanim zorientowali się do czego doszło zdążyli wykrzycześ słowa

Niespodzianka! – Potem wszyscy zamarli. Jace otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, a Issy zbielała. Alec natychmiast zszedł z Clary, a ona sama usiadła na łóżku cała czerwona i zdezorientowana.

Co się tu do cholery dzieje? – Zapytał Jace.

CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI :D


End file.
